1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for predicting outcomes based on variable factors and, more particularly, for predicting and analyzing cost performance of a project.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Engineering design projects and programs are governed by design requirements, which specify various parameters of the design, e.g., performance specifications, size, power consumption/generation, etc. Volatility in the design requirements, as well as aggressive schedules for project deliverables that require hardware and/or software design to begin before the design requirements are complete frequently negatively impact the cost of the project. Although the impact has been experienced in numerous projects in different fields, there has been no way to quantify the risk to cost performance associated with these factors.